


Те, что в лесу

by Neitent



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arachnophobia, Dark, Forest Sex, Forests, Giant Spiders, Horror, M/M, Other, Spiders, арахнопорно
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitent/pseuds/Neitent
Summary: Ночью не спят те, что живут в лесу. Тёмный лес, арахнопорно, нон-кон
Kudos: 1





	Те, что в лесу

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Haemerus, который хотел арахнопорна
> 
> Работа для любимой команды WTF Horror 2018, бета - Oriella

Окрашенные старой серой краской проржавевшие ворота приоткрылись, и человек ступил на дорогу. Потрескавшиеся бетонные плиты, источенные порыжевшим мхом, очень быстро сошли на на нет, и старая дорога превратилась в призрака, струящегося среди молодых и крепких деревьев.

После жизни в Городе приглушенные краски леса казались человеку невыносимо яркими. Даже темная хвоя деревьев. Даже ржавчина мха и пыльная зелень жесткой травы. Даже живые сине-черные тени вдали. Все дышало жизнью и опасностью. 

Уже через сотню шагов ладонь изнутри обожгло давно забытым жаром сотканного заклятия.

Лишь бы только оно смогло прожечь панцири тех, что в лесу. 

Его тела давно не касались лучи солнца. Казалось, что от неосторожного движения острые кости проткнут кожу как лист бумаги. Он хотел бы верить, что несмотря на это он быстр и умел, сможет выйти из леса и добраться до настоящего города, где вечерами на улицах лежит густой туман, а днем сияет яркое солнце. Где можно выйти за ограду. Где не приходится трудиться на древних рудниках, чтобы добыть себе пищу. Где нет сторожевых вышек и нет тех, что в лесу. 

В кустах остовом мертвого зверя лежала древняя повозка, поросшая вездесущим мхом и бледными грибами. Эту часть пути Икапс еще знал, еще мог разглядеть из своей башни. За повозкой начинались непознанные земли. Пройти их, всего полночи пути — и он свободен. 

Но в лесу жили твари. Твари находили таких беглецов, как он. В Городе говорили, что твари следуют только инстинктам, но Икапс знал, что инстинкты-то у тварей были, а вот все остальное — вранье. Среди них были умные и хитрые сукины дети. Порождения ночных кошмаров. Где-то в глубине леса таились их поселения, но с людьми они говорили только на одном языке, на языке дикой стаи. 

Вот беда: в делах охоты и в делах выживания люди оказались слабее, глупее неразумной мошки. И магия мало могла помочь им в их борьбе. 

Но все-таки он решился бежать — слабый, слабый маг, возомнивший себя Покорителем леса.

Икапс давно готовился к побегу, учился прятаться, скрывать свои запахи, смотреть в темноте и находить ловушки. 

И пока — пока у него получалось. 

Он сумел обойти две ловушки подземных охотников и потом вовремя заметил притаившуюся в кустах тень — бесконечный каскад тонких ядовитых ног, многоножку, — и мог обойти ее, не потревожив. Избежать смертельных объятий и мощных жвал. 

Ни один лист не зашуршал под его ногами, ни одна ветка ни хрустнула. Тварь, быть может, отдыхала, быть может, ждала свою добычу. Не Икапса, о нет. 

Он выдохнул — очень тихо, чтобы многоножка его не услышала — и пошел чуть спокойнее: мало ли кто сунется на охотничью территорию гигантской сколопендры. 

Лес менялся. Подлесок — владения ползающих и роющих тварей — почти истаял, и на голой земле рос теперь только злой колючий кустарник, скрытый от луны и солнца мощными кривыми ветвями древних деревьев. 

Шуршали под ногами лесные жители, а с ветвей белыми плевками свешивалась паутина.

Глупый, глупый маг, ты выжил, но куда деться от восьми быстрых ног? От быстрого разума? 

Как долго получится уворачиваться от беды? 

Как уйти от ловчей паутины, от сетей-ловушек?

Когда решишь, что победил — конец. Хоть в ночи маги полны сил, но и твари не спят.

Икапс шел по тропе. 

«Ты в западне, — пел лес. — И невесомые нити скоро затянутся на твоей шее».

…В эту ловушку могла угодить самка — и не суметь отгрызть партнеру голову. В эту ловушку угодил Икапс. Хитрые паучьи силки: коснулся — тебя стягивает липкой петлей. Как, как выбраться из липкой и прочной ловушки? 

В его ладони зародился магический импульс, но — шурх — двинулся кто-то во тьме.

Хотелось бы верить, что показалось — стать ребенком, закрывающим от страха глаза ладошками. Это не ветер и не заяц. Нет. Охотник почуял, как сработала ловушка.

Икапс вложил в огонь весь свой жар, но магический импульс только оплавил нить, не успеть! Шурх, шурх — рядом, совсем близко.

Луна по правую руку, что делать? Бежать ли дальше в лес? Попытаться выжить между пауком и многоножкой? Жечь, жечь проклятую ловушку, скорее!

Пауки и многоножки — ему конец! Его… сожрут? Впрыснут под кожу желудочный сок, и он будет неделями медленно перевариваться, и хорошо, что он не слишком живучий и сдохнет, быть может, через день-другой. И еще… говорили, у тех, что в лесу, брачный сезон наступает трижды в году. И что они просто совокупляются со всем, что в их подслеповатых глазах могло сойти за самку. 

Все это было бы просто страшилками, но ведь все слышали в ночи крики приговоренных.

Быть может, тех ели. Быть может, убивали. Быть может, сношали.

Шурх. Ползком, бежа-а-а-ать от проклятой твари. Попытаться забраться на дерево — те, что в лесу, слишком тяжелые. Под ними ломаются ветки и хрустят тонкие стволы. Ползти вверх, как чертова гусеница, чуть ли не зубами цепляться за кору.

Тонкие и быстрые лапки зашуршали лесной подстилкой. Совсем скоро ему… конец? Охотник уже здесь.

Невидимый еще охотник лишь легонько потянул кончик нити, тянущийся за Икапсом, — и тот полетел на землю, на порыжевшую лесную подстилку. 

Его смерть смотрела на него восемью черными глазами. Его смерть присматривалась, принюхивалась и, наконец, просвистела что-то в лес — сообщение своим приятелям, таким же мерзким и обладающим такими же омерзительными голосами, от которых стыла в жилах кровь.

Икапс дернулся, но паутина только плотнее спеленала его руки, приклеилась намертво к одежде. Паук был совсем близко, и пах — о лучше бы пах также мерзотно, как выглядел! — пах почти по-человечески. На блестящей темной броне паука подергивались тоненькие волоски — паук тоже принюхивался к Икапсу. И в одно омерзительное мгновение опустился ниже и потерся об него. Скользкая броня и жесткие волоски проехались по телу Икапса, а с желез под челюстями закапал вязкий сок, и от него медленно, по нитке начала расходиться одежда, растекаться бесполезной кашей. А паук терся и терся об Икапса брюшком, размазывая остатки ткани по всему телу. 

И потом, когда от лохмотьев Икапса ничего не осталось, тварь начала потряхивать брюшком, от едва заметных подрагиваний — к мелкой дрожи. «Может, взорвется?» — подумал Икапс, но нет, какое там. Словно танцуя дикарский танец, с все большим размахом паук колотил по телу Икапса, и тот едва мог выворачиваться, выгибаться, лишь бы удары тела, покрытого редкими жесткими щетинками, приходились на живот, на бедра, чтобы острые ворсинки не разодрали мошонку. 

Но потом что-то в теле паука сухо зашуршало и задвигалось, и со следующим ударом Икапс почувствовал это — и распахнул глаза, не поверив.

Из-под хитиновой брони выдвинулся паучий член. Не такой толстый, чтобы убить, но длинный. Жесткий, как все в насекомых. Сухой, как лапки небольших паучков. По всей длине тянулись два ряда чувствительных точек, подсвеченных болотно-зелеными огоньками.

Паук ткнулся им раз, другой, царапнул бедро и дернулся сильнее. И Икапс отчетливо понял: он должен сам подставиться пауку, иначе тот так и будет долбиться куда получится. Долго, упрямо. Быть может, на ощупь найдет задницу. Быть может, выпустит жуткий шип и трахнет Икапса в живот, прямо в месиво рваных кишок, взбивая кровавую пену.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

Из плена уже не вырваться. Весь простор действий, вся тягучесть паучьего шелка позволяли ему сделать только одно: развернуться на живот и дать себя во власть пауку. Растворившаяся одежда станет смазкой. Так будет лучше.

Значит: оттолкнуться локтями и, выгадав момент, опуститься на четвереньки. Значит: сообразить, как лучше прогнуться, чтобы бронированный член не прошил стенку кишки, но вошел ровно и аккуратно. Расслабиться, максимально расслабиться, хоть и непонятно — как. Все годы выживания, все знания и тайны — все они только для того, чтобы паук-воин, паук-охотник не разодрал его в хлам. 

А пауку плевать было на то, как дергается его пленник, он даже не сбился с ритма, все так же монотонно и мощно покачивал тяжелым брюшком и его фаллос тыкался в бедра Икапса, ударял по основанию яиц и коже вокруг ануса. Сколько это могло продолжаться? Долго. Наверное, очень долго: те, что в лесу, не различают день и ночь. Те, что в лесу, бесконечно терпеливы. Они пользуются своей добычей по усмотрению — едят или трахают, что нужнее.

«Я должен сделать это сам». Насадиться на паучье орудие, словно нетерпеливый любовник. 

Не позволить себе остановиться, не сжаться. Вот ради этого он сковал сталью свою волю? Все — ради этого? 

Еще один вдох, еще один выдох — Икапс прогнулся и тут же задницу, поясницу, позвоночник разорвало болью. Человек бы задержался, чтобы не переломать себе все, что можно. Человеку бы было больно. 

Икапс вцепился зубами в руку, чтобы не завыть, но движения словно бы вскрывали его изнутри, шаг за шагом — как нож консервную банку. «Расслабься, расслабься» — повторял он себе, но как? Он стал одним очагом боли, и не мог понять, напряжено ли его тело сейчас, не мог контролировать мышцы. Все силы уходили на то, чтобы провиснуть и не рухнуть на землю всем телом, удержаться на четвереньках. И все же с каждым движением его чуть приподнимало вверх, на каждом движении утолщение на конце члена не могло выйти наружу. 

Он уже не знал, что значит — «расслабься», и шептал это как молитву. 

И все ярче, ярче разгорались точки на члене и брюшке паука, теперь паутина вся светилась бледно-зеленым призрачным светом. Паук дергался резче, и с каждым движением Икапса приподнимало над землей, а он если и пытался сопротивляться, то сил все равно не оставалось. Пальцы цеплялись за паутину, он весь был в паутине, и упруго покачивался в ней, тонул в бесконечной боли. 

На последнем рывке паук замер и мелко-мелко задрожал.

Что-то новое распирало задницу Икапса. Теплое и словно исцеляющее раны. 

В последнем выворачивающем наизнанку движении паук вытащил член наружу. Икапс попытался подняться хотя бы на четвереньки, но облегчение лишило его сил. Он пережил. Он выжил. 

В полуобмороке он чувствовал, что быстрые ноги заматывают его в паутинный кокон, что его тащат куда-то, прячут в темноте и тепле.

Должно было стать страшно, но было плевать. 

Только придя в себя — в тепле и темноте — он кое-что понял. Вспомнил то, о чем не вспомнил вчера.

Те, что в лесу, не отличают людей от своих собратьев — им сгодится все живое, у чего есть дырка. Те, что в лесу, после совокупления залепляют клейкой слюной вход в тело самки, чтобы не вытекла сперма — и чтобы на нее не покусились другие самцы. Они замуровывают самку в пещере, и через месяц та прогрызает путь наружу себе и своим выродкам.


End file.
